Without you
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Solo la morte fa capire quanto sia importante una persona...
1. Premeditazione

_Dedico questa fanfic alla Lepre Marzolina e a tutti coloro che leggono e commentano i miei scritti. Senza di voi, nulla di quanto state per leggere sarebbe mai stato scritto._

**Note dell'autrice:**  
Questa fanfic è la prima parte di una trilogia. Questo significa che il finale è **aperto**, forse è definibile come tronco. Allora perché pubblicarla? Perché spero che la pubblicazione mi aiuti a completare il suo seguito al più presto.  
Se qualcuno ha qualche idea, può tranquillamente inviarmela.

**Without you**

**Capitolo 01:  
Premeditazione**

La battaglia infuriava.  
L'attacco era stato improvviso, disorganizzato: una decina di berserker e una dozzina di troll che si era riversata dal bosco sui fianchi della carovana, credendo che la paura rendesse loro il gioco facile. Impreparati ad una resistenza efficace, non si erano aspettati una battaglia.  
Da un punto sicuro ammirava lo scontro e l'affascinante danza della morte. Era difficile trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto: tutto stava convergendo verso la realizzazione dei suoi progetti.  
Nulla avrebbe potuto impedire che accadesse: la ruota del destino girava inesorabile. Era questione di giorni, ore o minuti. Ma, prima o poi, il suo nemico sarebbe caduto e non si sarebbe più alzato. Sperava ardentemente che accadesse in quel momento per poter godere della sua agonia da vicino...  
Senza la presenza di quell'essere insignificante, tutto sarebbe stato perfetto. Nulla più avrebbe minacciato il suo compito... i suoi privilegi... la sua stessa esistenza...  
Una spada colpì, anche se di striscio e immaginò l'essenza vitale scorrere...  
Felice che il suo desiderio divenisse realtà, osservò attentamente il compimento del suo piano. E, finalmente, permise che, sulle proprie labbra, comparisse un sorriso malizioso e compiaciuto, carico d'odio...  
Un'inutile domanda scivolò via tra la confusione, rapita dal vento.  
Il suo nemico non esisteva più.


	2. Il delitto

**Without you**

**Capitolo 02:  
Il delitto**

La battaglia infuriava.  
I berserker erano più numerosi del previsto e i troll non erano compresi nelle informazioni che avevano ricevuto. Proteggere la carovana limitando i danni si stava dimostrando un'impresa non da poco.  
Aveva perso il conto delle FireBall che aveva scagliato, dei fendenti effettuati e di quelli parati o evitati. Solo una volta erano riusciti a ferirla in modo superficiale al fianco, non gravemente, ma doleva. Non avrebbe, però, avuto tempo di castare un Recovery fino a quando non li avessero sterminati o messi in fuga. Ma appariva questione di momenti: tra diserzioni e morti, il loro numero si era assottigliato molto. Persino Sylphiel non sembrava troppo preoccupata all'interno della barriera che aveva eretto per proteggere i mercanti.  
In fondo, tutto quanto era ordinaria amministrazione: difendere una carovana fino ad una qualche meta e riscuotere la ricompensa era la cosa migliore (oltre all'assaltare i covi dei banditi e spremere Philionel di Sailoon) quando si era a corto di denaro.  
Finalmente, arrostì l'ultimo berserker rimasto nelle vicinanze e contemplò il campo di battaglia. Dei suoi compagni, solo Gourry aveva riportato qualche ferita dovuta ad un incantesimo lanciato a casaccio da un aspirante mago tra i loro "protetti". E poi era lei a non avere mira... Ma Sylphiel aveva già abbandonato la barriera e si era messa al lavoro.  
Zelgadiss si stava sbarazzando del suo ultimo avversario e Amelia era già nel pieno del suo discorso sul trionfo della Giustizia. Come al solito, Xelloss era scomparso all'inizio della battaglia, anche se non dubitava che si trovasse nei paraggi per nutrirsi dei sentimenti negativi dovuti al combattimento e che presto si sarebbe rivisto. I carri avevano subito pochi danni, quindi la loro ricompensa sarebbe stata considerevole.  
Si dedicò alla propria ferita: solo un graffio, guaribile con un semplice incantesimo. Castò il Recovery ed aspettò che il dolore diminuisse. Ma non accadde, sembrò piuttosto che stesse ottenendo l'effetto contrario. La ferita appariva più profonda e la perdita di sangue non si arrestava.  
In mancanza di meglio, si tolse uno dei guanti e lo usò per tamponarla.  
- Sylphiel, lascia stare Gourry ed aiutami. -  
- Ci vorrà solo un momento, Lina-sama. -  
La sacerdotessa continuР la sua opera, senza prestarle attenzione o degnarla di uno sguardo. Sospirò e si appoggiò ad un carro.  
Amelia arrivò subito.  
- Qualcosa non va, Lina? -  
- La ferita... Non guarisce... -  
La principessina si mise subito all'opera con un Recovery, ma senza migliori risultati. Anzi, il sangue ormai scorreva copioso e il dolore era terribile... e si sentiva sempre più debole...  
Il guanto, zuppo di sangue, era stato sostituito.  
Si rese conto che Xelloss e Zelgadiss la stavano osservando...  
Xelloss? Ma quando era ricomparso? Non se n'era accorta... Per una volta il suo eterno sorriso era scomparso...  
Fu costretta a sedersi a terra: le gambe minacciavano di cedere sotto al suo peso.  
La voce di Amelia intenta a castare il Recovery, i mormorii preoccupati dei mercanti che l'avevano circondata... tutto sembrava sempre più distante ed ovattato... solo il dolore era chiaro, vicino a lei, su di lei... Poi udì delle voci sovrastare ogni altro suono.  
- Lina ha bisogno di te adesso. -  
- Lina può farcela da sola o farsi aiutare da Amelia mentre finisco con... -  
Dalla folla spuntarono Zelgadiss che trascinava Sylphiel per un braccio. La sacerdotessa la guardò e si portò le mani davanti alle labbra per trattenere un'esclamazione stupita. Si mise subito all'opera con un Resurrection. Era dunque così grave?  
Anche Gourry la fissò addolorato e impotente. Poi si sedette al suo fianco, la fece appoggiare a sé e le prese una mano tra le sue. A volte sapeva essere così dolce...  
Persino l'azione congiunta degli incantesimi di Amelia e Sylphiel non otteneva risultati: l'emorragia continuava... e il dolore... il dolore aumentava... quel dolore che sembrava tagliarla in due e la costringeva a digrignare i denti per non urlare. Probabilmente stava stritolando una delle mani di Gourry, ma lui non si lamentò. Anzi, mormorava parole d'incoraggiamento, rassicurazioni incomprensibili... forse rivolte più a se stesso...  
Alla fine sussurrò:  
- Non morire... Senza di te, io... io... -  
e le lacrime fecero comparsa sui suoi occhi.  
Non voleva morire!  
Non poteva finire in quel modo! ... Aveva ancora tante cose da fare e da vedere... Non poteva arrendersi così senza lottare... Senza nemmeno conoscere il motivo della propria morte...  
Cercò di riflettere...  
Dopo vari Recovery e un Resurrection, una normale ferita sarebbe stata già un ricordo... Cosa c'era di diverso? Quei berserker e quei troll non avevano armi magiche... Non poteva trattarsi di un incantesimo di guarigione invertito... Ma allora cosa o chi...  
Possibile che si trattasse di...  
Con le ultime forze, si concentrò per scrutare chi la circondava... cercando chi tra loro... senza che lei se n'accorgesse... aveva...  
E lo vide: un sorriso malizioso e compiaciuto, carico d'odio.  
- Perché? -  
riuscì a sussurrare, guardando in quella direzione.  
Ma se, anche vi fu risposta, si perse nell'oblio che l'avvolse e che cancellò il dolore.


End file.
